As enterprises continue to grow, the need for advanced computing capabilities to assist with various reporting activities is becoming a necessity. Databases are used to maintain and modify large amounts of information to fulfill various enterprise needs. Accessing this information, however, typically requires intimate knowledge of database queries and associated query languages. Growing enterprises continually look for ways to improve operational efficiency. Providing enterprises with advanced capabilities to easily access and modify database information without requiring specialized skills can assist in operational efficiency improvement.